Of broken and healing hearts
by Medianoche en Bs.As
Summary: "A veces el dolor es tan fuerte que sólo piensas en desaparecer" dijo ella con voz quebrada. Sin embargo puede que la vida te guiñe un ojo, te conceda una tregua.
1. Sueños

_Hi!_

_Bue, tras mucho meditar decidí borrar Ilusión para resubirla otra vez..._

_El fic, en sí, había llegado a un punto en el cual no encontraba manera alguna de seguir la historia... Y como su escritura tampoco me satisfacía decidí, siguiendo el consejo de una buena amiga, resubirlo, cambiarlo, y en lo posible mejorarlo._

_Espero que les guste, porque sinceramente creo que esta vez va a estar mejor planteado todo._

_kisses!_

_Enjoy the story  
_

* * *

...

...

..

.

"_**A veces alguien te rompe un sueño, pero hay que soñar otra vez"**_

Leyó en voz alta y sonrió ante lo irónica que le resultaba la situación. ¿Qué si alguien la había roto un sueño? _"Ja!"_. Ella ya no tenía sueños, ya no creía en eso. A ella la habían destruido, asesinado. Ella se había suicidado y ahora, la que vagaba por la casa no era más que un simple residuo de lo que ella fue alguna vez.

Sakura Haruno estaba muerta. Pero nadie sabía que Sakura Haruno había fallecido. Nadie.

Esa afirmación, incluso, parecía querer destrozar lo último que quedaba de ella.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama. Era consciente de la gravedad de su estado, de la urgencia de sus heridas, de la ayuda imperiosa que necesitaba. Pero estaba cansada, realmente agotada. A penas podía controlar sus movimientos, a penas la voz se le escuchaba.

Sabía que podía no sobrevivir pero ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Se estaba rindiendo, era una cobarde y no le importaba.

Por primera vez no le importaba un carajo lo que sus compañeros, maestros pudieran llegar a pensar de ella. Este descubrimiento, a pesar de lo trágico de su estado, la llenó de paz y permitió que sus ojos jades –profundos, transparentes y bellos- se cerraran para dejarla descansar. Hacía ya tres días que no lograba conciliar el sueño, que se obligaba a sí misma a permanecer despierta con la vista fija en las agujas del reloj; contando sin cesar jamás los "tic-tac".

Su inner, su "mejor amiga", lloraba en silencio en un rincón de su mente en posición fetal.

Algunos sospechaban que algo había sucedido, algo malo, pero ninguno sospechaba que en el interior de la casa, en una de las tantas habitaciones oscuras, Haruno- la flor de konoha la luz de sus compañeros- se estaba rindiendo. Algunos estaban muy ocupados, otros por distraídos no lo notaron. A algunos no les importaba… otros temían verla. Pero, en definitiva, nadie sabía que ella agonizaba.

El sol volvió a salir una vez más, la vida de los habitantes de la aldea continuaba, pero una joven estancada en el tiempo lloraba silenciosamente en la cama, agitando su cuerpo violentamente, abriendo un poco más las heridas con cada nueva convulsión.

"_A veces alguien te rompe un sueño..." _recordó la frase y se preguntó qué sucedía con aquellos a los que les rompieron todos los sueños. Recordó a su maestra y su fiel amiga Shizune, seguramente estarían preocupadas por ella. _"Quizás, sólo quizás…" _pensó _"ellas no se merecen que les haga esto." _Pero la ojijade se sentía sola, demasiado. Las heridas le dolían y ardían, su bajo vientre la mataba y la sangre no paraba de fluir.

Toda ella estaba rota en miles de pedazos y desconocía si alguna vez iba a poder estar mejor.

Su de por sí débil corazón no le permitía olvidar las atrocidades que vivió y los abandonos que soportó.

Ella, en el fondo, no valía mucho pero se había convencido de que sí. Que sí valía. Pero el choque contra la dura pared de la realidad había sido demasiado brusco y tenía miedo, terror de levantarse, de ver su cuerpo desnudo, de cerrar los ojos y sentir esas manos sucias recorriendo su, hasta ese entonces, inmaculado cuerpo.

Temía que sus ojos le mostrasen las pupilas de aquellos que la asesinaron; se horrorizaba al pensar que alguien más pudiera invadir su mente de esa manera., que las agujas y el tiempo dejaran de correr.

Notó que iba a caer en la inconciencia y lloró. Necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad, quería permanecer despierta. Conocía bien que si se dormía las escenas vividas días atrás se repetirían en su cabeza sin parar. Lloró aún más fuerte pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

A lo lejos creyó oír el ruido del timbre… pero ya era tarde.

Sakura Haruno volvía a revivir la tortura de días atrás.

La película endiablada comenzaba a girar.

.

..

...

...

* * *

_"A veces alguien te rompe un sueño, pero hay que soñar otra vez" es una frase que la saqué de un libro de la siempre genial y emotiva Poldy Bird... y esas simples palabras funcionaron como detonador, y me mente e imaginación hicieron el resto._

_A lo largo del fic puede que vuelva a tomar prestado alguna de las bellas palabras que aparecen en el libro pero cabe aclarar que el contenido del libro y el del fic es ABSOLUTAMENTE distinto. Este fic no está basado ni es una adaptación del libro de esta autora y de ningún otro. Pero no puedo negar que en este caso mi inspiración fue producto de tal increíble lectura._

_El libro se llama "Morir entre tus brazos" y como ya aclaré es de Poldy Bird. Llegó a mis manos una tarde calurosa de verano gracias a mi hermana, y si bien no todos los pasajes del libro me resultaron fantásticos, hay algunas partes que conmueven tanto por su sinceridad como por su poética._

_Aclarado todo, cualquier cosa, duda, comentario, queja, o lo que sea ya saben! Un review y todos contentos!_

_Kisses_

_Enishi  
_


	2. Pena

..

**"Pena"**

...

...

.

"**A veces la pena te deja sin respiración, pero hay que serenarse."**

.

..**  
**

Hacía ya incontables días que no sabía algo de la pelirosa. Había intentado hablar con Ino, pero estaba de misión con Shikamaru. Se había acercado a Naruto pero él sabía tanto como ella: nada.

La deferencia entre él y ella era el hecho de que una vez más se iba de viaje y a pesar de que quería, no podía pasar a visitar a su amiga.

Pensó en los ex compañeros del Uchiha e incluso en él pero descartó inmediatamente la idea. De los primeros capaz que el más grande –"¿Jûgo se llamaba?"- era el único con el que podía llegar a hablar pero… ¿era cercano a su amiga? Y el segundo… su amor propio le impedía tener que lidiar con otro tipo arrogante, frío y egoísta. Suficiente tenía con el Hyuuga.

Se había quedado sin personas. Chocó contra la castaña al salir del Icharaku; Shizune se veía agitada y cargaba con muchas cosas. Se ofreció a ayudarla y, tras hablar un poco, quedaron en pasar a ver a la kunoichi "desaparecida".

Pero no podía quedarse tranquila, algo en su interior le decía que su amiga estaba mal.

Después de vagar un rato más por la aldea decidió ir a verla. ¿Qué podía pasar si la visitaba? Nada malo, no?

Tocó el timbre una vez pero no obtuvo respuesta. Segura de que la ojijade se encontraba en el interior de la vivienda, trepó y se coló sigilosamente por unas de las ventanas. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y si no fuera porque sabía que la muchacha no había abandonado el hogar hubiera pensado que nadie vivía allí.

Conforme avanzaba hacia el dormitorio la angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen de su amiga le oprimió el corazón. Sakura estaba recostada en la cama con el dolor tatuado en el rostro manchado de sangre. Y no sólo era su cara la que estaba manchada, a través de la sucia y desordenada ropa pudo ver más manchas carmesíes.

Sentía como se le nublaba la vista, como el pecho se negaba a seguir respirando. Trató de clamarse y con algo de esfuerzo lo logró. Era una kunoichi, había visto heridas semejantes en batallas, ella había recibido un entrenamiento y estaba preparada, podía ocultar sus sentimientos… pero eso sólo servía en el campo de batalla.

Las lágrimas se escaparon rebeldes de sus ojos marrones, ver a su amiga así le partía el alma. Tomó a la pelirosa con cuidado y la acunó en su regazo. Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos y las líneas duras de su rostro. Quería –necesitaba- borrar el dolor de su cara.

Parecía que la inconsciente mujer tenía heridas físicas que ya no sangraban pero ella sabía que existían heridas peores que nadie veía y que nunca cicatrizaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos se alejó de Sakura y corrió a buscar a Shizune. La joven necesitaba tratamiento urgente.

.

..

…

Shizune acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital, extrañaba la presencia de su buena compañera y amiga Sakura, pero la idea de visitarla la hacía sentirse un poco más alegre.

Sin embargo al ver el rostro desfigurado por el miedo y la preocupación de la joven Tenten algo dentro de ella hizo "click". Supo que Sakura no estaba bien.

.

..

...

**end of the chapter**


End file.
